


We're Not Bad For Four Old Queens...

by DonnieTheFu



Series: Little Freddie [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freddie Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Freddie Doesn't Have AIDS, Comedy, Concerts, Drunken Flirting, Father-Son Relationship, Fathers And Sons Competing Against Each Other, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Secrets, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu
Summary: Queen & The Sons of Queen (Little Freddie, Felix Taylor, Jimmy May, & Robert Deacon) begin their joint international The Rhapsody Tour following the success of the Bohemian Rhapsody biopic. A little father/son competition ensues...who will win?
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Robert Deacon & Jimmy May & Felix Taylor
Series: Little Freddie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	We're Not Bad For Four Old Queens...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agathe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathe13/gifts).



> Thank you so much to agathe13 for the idea to write a story about the Bohemian Rhapsody tour.
> 
> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> This is just a one shot for now, but I might expand upon it later.
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***

Brian bent over slightly, scribbling away on a piece of paper atop one of the amps. Queen and The Sons of Queen, were on their final production run-through for their joint international The Rhapsody tour.

"What's this?" Freddie asked, seemingly having appeared from nowhere. Brian jumped, startled.

"Oh, it-it's nothing," Brian told him, immediately beginning to fold up the piece of paper.

"It's not _nothing_ , darling. You've been working on it for days now," Freddie said. "Come on, then. Show it to me."

"Well, it's not quite ready yet, and I-"

"It doesn't matter. Here, let me see it. Please," Freddie said, so Brian reluctantly gave him the piece of paper.

"It's called The Time Travelers' Woes," Brian explained as Freddie scanned through some of the lyrics:

Went back five times to save

Try and make you behave 

Keep you out of the grave...

You died from too much love

Until you used the glove

Killed by your own music

Run over by a Buick

Your heart electrified

But the fall you survived

Only hospitalized...

Smokin'; a broken heart

Two who should never part...

If the world knew its loss...

"It sort of reminds me of '39," Freddie commented.

"Yes, actually, it's meant to be a kind of a companion song in a way," Brian said. "'39's about space travel and this one's about time travel. You remember that dream you told us about? The one where you kept dying in all of those strange ways?"

"Don't remind me," Freddie said with a slight shiver.

"Well, I guess it sort of stuck with me, and inspired me to write this song, about a group of guys who go back in time to save their friend." Brian cast a meaningful look at Freddie, who was still busy going over the lyrics.

"Hmmm," Freddie said at last. "And how's the beat go, darling?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. I hadn't quite made up my mind if it should be more acoustic like '39, or perhaps something a bit heavier. A bit different. Maybe also a bit of a psychedelic, trippy sort of feel like the beginning part of Get Down, Make Love when we play it live?" Brian went over to his Red Special guitar, and began to play the tune he had imagined in his head.

"What are we doing?" Roger asked curiously from behind the drums.

"Brian's written a new song," Freddie said, bringing the lyrics over for Roger and John to see.

"The Time Travelers' Woes," Roger read, shooting Brian a look. Brian just shrugged and continued on playing for a bit.

"Look, we've already run through everything a hundred times now. And we aren't doing anything at the moment. So let's have a little fun. Let's try it. Come on. What do you say?" Freddie encouraged.

So Brian came over and told them how he thought the drums and bass and vocals should go. The others made their suggestions of course, and before Brian knew it they were in a full out jam session, each member adding their own unique style and flair. John played a few funky/pure pop riffs on his bass, Roger made a sort of abrasive sound with his drums, Brian gave a kind of heavy metal feel, and Freddie sang the words with a bit of R&B flavor. The song was a bit all over the place at first perhaps, and Brian began to wonder if they shouldn't have maybe called it "Train Wreck" instead, but then things calmed down a bit, and began to mesh into something truly beautiful, far better even than what Brian himself had envisioned. It was a unique little song to say the least, with a one of a kind sound, but Brian was pleased with the way it had turned out, and proud that they could create something like this together after all these years.

"Yeah! Alright! Right on!" Felix shouted, punching a fist into the air. "You've still got it!" He, Little Freddie, Jimmy, and Robert had just returned from a local pub where they'd had a lunch of fish and chips and a pint, or two, of lager if they were being honest. "What song is that?"

"It's a new song of Brian's," Roger told him. "Felix, are you pissed?"

"No," Felix said with a hiccup.

"The interview lady will be here any minute, and you've gone and got yourself pissed in the pub!"

"Oh, the interview! I'd almost forgotten!" Brian exclaimed. Just as he and John had taken off their guitars and put them back in their stands, they were told the lady had arrived.

"Right. You keep your mouth shut," Roger told Felix, jabbing a drumstick in his direction. "Let us do the talking. And try not to make a fool out of yourself."

They rushed around pulling up chairs for everyone to sit. At that moment the lady was escorted in by Ratty. She was a tall, busty blonde with blue eyes and beautiful features, with a slight Russian undertone to her words. Just the kind Felix liked.

"Hello, I'm Tatiana Smirnov with _The Sun_ ," she said, holding out her hand to each of them in turn.

"Hullo, Tittyana. I mean - Tatiana," Felix smiled drunkenly. And Little Freddie had to stop himself from smacking a hand to his forehead. So much for keeping his mouth shut.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she said, taking her hand back. She sat down in the chair Little Freddie offered her, and hiked up the hem of her form-fitting red skirt that matched the color on her lips, before crossing those long, tan legs with the stilettos. She leant forward to retrieve a tape recorder, notepad and pen from her purse, and they all stared down, practically salivating, lost in the endless cleavage that appeared in front of their eyes.

"My goodness, it's getting hot in here," Brian said, tugging at his collar. "I think I'd like a glass of water. Would anybody else like a glass of water?"

"Oh, yes, I would," Tatiana said. So, Ratty was sent and soon returned with two glasses of ice water. He handed one to Brian, and the other to the luscious Tatiana.

"Thank you." She took the glass of water and held its coolness to the side of her neck for a moment. The guys all swallowed hard, watching this incredible show. Brian noticed Ratty was still standing there as well.

"Thank you, Ratty. That'll be all," he said.

"Oh. Right," Ratty murmured as he slowly backed away.

Tatiana took a long, slow drink of the water, and then sat the glass neatly on the floor by her chair. Then she clicked on her tape recorder and returned to her notepad and pen. "These first questions are for anyone to answer really. Tell me a little bit about The Rhapsody tour, which you announced following the success of your biopic film Bohemian Rhapsody. Congratulations on that by the way."

Everyone looked to Brian to take this first question. "Thank you," he said. "It's going to be a worldwide concert tour, starting this year through next year, 2020. We've got a total of sixty-six dates planned over the course of four legs. The first leg, The North American leg, is going to kick-off in a few days, as you know, on July 10 in Vancouver, Canada. Then the second leg will be Asia in January, the third leg - Oceania in February, and the fourth and final leg - Europe in May."

Tatiana jotted down a few things before asking her next question. "Are there any certain dates you're really excited about playing?"

Jimmy answered the next question. "Yes, actually. We're all really looking forward to playing at The Global Citizen Festival in New York in September. It's sort of the Live Aid of our day. So we're really proud that we've been invited to participate and be a part of that."

"This is going to be a joint tour between Queen and The Sons of Queen is that right? Do you think it will be difficult the eight of you being in such close quarters together for so long? Do you think there will be a little healthy father-son competition going on?" Tatiana continued.

Before anyone could stop him, Felix jumped in. "I think it will be difficult at times, yes. There will be rows of course, but that's to be expected no matter who you're touring with, even if you're touring by yourself. That's why I've made it a stipulation that the two groups are to stay in different hotels. That way after the show we can have our own separate space, away from each other. So we can have our fun, and they can have theirs." Everyone thought he'd done surprisingly well with his answer, except for the fact that he'd been talking directly at Tatiana's tits the whole time, but she didn't even seem to notice, quite used to having her breasts addressed by now.

"Can we look forward to any new material - any new songs being showcased on this tour?"

Robert thought he'd take this one. "We've all been working on new songs, I think. I couldn't say whether they will actually make it to the stage on this tour or not. It'll be a surprise, I guess. You'll have to come to the concerts to find out."

Tatiana adjusted slightly in her seat. "These questions are going to be for the members of Queen. How does it make you feel that you can still carry on and perform together after all these years?"

Freddie decided this one was his. "Well, it's like I've said many times before - we're going to stay together until we fucking well die. I'm sure of it. We shall be doing it in wheelchairs, dear. Don't you worry. I'll still be wearing my same tights, too. I can imagine them wheeling us on stage in our wheelchairs, up to my piano, and us still performing Bohemian Rhapsody."

"What do you think about all the new fans you've gained since the making of the Bohemian Rhapsody movie? A lot of them who may not have heard of Queen, or knew much about your music before the movie came out?"

It seemed like a fairly easy, straight-forward sort of question, so John decided to tackle this one before he got stuck with a harder one later on. "The more the merrier as far as we're concerned. We want the whole world to listen to our music and we want anybody and everybody to come and listen to us and look at us when we're playing. We want to play to the biggest audiences ever - as many people as we can."

"Speaking of new fans, many of them seem to be of the young, female persuasion. Apparently a lot of women around the world think you four are very sexy," Tatiana informed them teasingly, with a smile that made it clear she was of the same opinion.

"Cor! Blimey!" Roger smiled self-consciously. "Where are their phone numbers?" he asked as they all laughed.

"Now this last question is going to be for either Freddie or Little Freddie to answer. Are there any singers in perhaps today's younger generation who you think have the potential to become legends in their own right someday?"

Little Freddie looked over at his father. "You answer it," Freddie told him.

"As far as rock music goes-" Little Freddie began, "Would you believe it if I said Eric Nally of Foxy Shazam?" he asked, causing everyone to laugh. "But, sadly, I hear they've broken up, so I'll give you three other names. Josh Kiszka of Greta Van Fleet, who I think is by far and away the biggest name in rock n' roll at the moment in his generation. Robert Plant himself has said he's a beautiful little singer. Very smart. He even called them Led Zeppelin I. Another is Luke Spiller of The Struts, who many have said is probably rock's most commanding frontman since my father, Mick Jagger, and Steven Tyler were in their prime. Dave Grohl of the Foo Fighters said The Struts are the best opening act they've ever had. And Joe Elliott of Def Leppard has sung both groups' praises. The third name I'll mention is Jesse Kinch. I've got my eye on him. He's just now starting out, but I think he's got it in him to go far. They're all well on their way, and I think they're going to be the ones to save rock n' roll, as it were, and pass the music down to future generations. Anyway, a lot of people may disagree with me. But that's my own personal opinion on the subject. And he-" He pointed his thumb towards this father. "He just likes Lady Gaga. So..." They all had a good laugh about that one, too.

Tatiana clicked off her tape recorder. "Alright. Thank you, gentlemen. It's been a pleasure," she said, extending her hand once more.

"The pleasure's been all our's, darlin'," Felix told her, kissing her hand. Tatiana withdrew her hand with an amused smirk, clearly not impressed, and then began to gather up her things. Ratty appeared at a moment's notice to escort her out, and they all watched as she walked away.

Felix whistled appreciatively after she'd disappeared from sight. "My God she's got a sweet arse!"

"Tittyana?" Little Freddie asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whatever, mate," Felix said. "That was fuckin' hot."

*******

A few days later, it was time for the opening show at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, Canada. As the house lights went down, a huge adrenaline rush surged through the crowd, who held up their phone screens in the darkness. The intro tape began to play, nearly drowned out by the cry of the audience. Suddenly, the band's lighting rig came to life, and Felix appeared behind his drums as Jimmy and Robert bounded on stage through a cloud of smoke and dry ice, to the roar of the crowd. Just as they crashed perfectly into the chords of the opening song, Little Freddie strode onto the stage, taking his place up front as the pyrotechnics exploded in a blinding blaze of light. The scream of the audience was absolutely deafening as Little Freddie began to sing:

Using what our daddies gave us to make our dough

Yeah, we’re really gonna put on a show

When they see us up on stage, you know all them little girlies gonna sigh

Make their mamas break down and cry

Saying: Stay at home, sugar, those are some bad, bad boys

Well, that’s right, honey! Stay at home and listen to your mama now. Don’t you know who we are?

We are The Sons of Queen

Like nothing you ain’t ever seen

‘Cause baby it’s time to de-stress

Maybe even undress

If you know what I mean

Wanna hear you scream:

"Oh, Freddie!" The audience shouted their part, when Little Freddie paused to let them sing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hello, Vancouver," Little Freddie addressed the audience after the first song. "How are you tonight? Is everybody doing all right?"

"Are you cold?" Felix asked them from behind his drums. "You know, when we got off the plane this afternoon, a reporter woman asked me, how do I like Vancouver? I told her, 'It's the most beautiful place in the world….'" The crowd cheered its approval. "...to freeze your balls off," Felix concluded to laughter from the audience. "Don't worry, though. We'll get your asses on fire in a minute with this next song."

The Sons of Queen continued on with their hits, including _Aeroplane Race_ (which included a slideshow on the screens of candid pictures of The Sons of Queen sleeping, or being silly and playing around, or posing with airline personnel on planes and in various airports around the world):

"Get on your planes and fly!" Felix thrust both arms up into the air, a drumstick in each hand at the conclusion of the song.

 _Flat Chested Women_ :

"That's alright, baby, that's alright!" Felix shouted enthusiastically from behind his drums, much to the amusement of Little Freddie who ad-libbed, "The Sons of Queen are still gonna take you down beside their red firelight." All the women in the audience seemed to approve.

And _I'm In Love With My Bin Lorry_ :

"These are my two good friends, George and Oliver," Little Freddie told the audience while introducing the song, as a picture popped up on the screen of a day long ago now, when Little Freddie had posed for a photograph with the two Cockney bin men in front of their bin lorry affectionately nicknamed Fanny, after the naughty nanny in _Fat Bottomed Girls._

After The Sons of Queen had finished their set proper, Freddie, Roger, Brian, and John joined their sons on stage, and the crowd went crazy.

"Hey, you know, they say rock music is dead," Freddie said to the audience. "What do you think?"

"NO!!!" They shouted in response.

"That's what I thought. Ok, listen. Queen and The Sons of Queen are going to play a few songs together for you now. Is that alright?" The audience cheered. "This is called Father to Son."

Freddie and Little Freddie sang the song together as a duet. Afterwards, four stools were brought on stage for Jimmy and Brian, who played acoustic guitar, and Freddie and Little Freddie who sat beside each other and sang the song penned by Little Freddie, _My Father's Son_ :

Mama called you up to tell you, "He has your face."

You were down 'cause you had to be some other place

When you came back you held me in your arms a while

At last you got to see that we share the same smile

And even back then it was so easy to see...

I am my father's son

My story's just begun

Got lots more days of fun

To run beneath the sun

I am my father's son

Now I'm older and I've got these plans of my own 

Sometimes you stare at me saying, "Son, how you've grown."

I'm thinking I've got everything all figured out 

All we seem to do now days is fight, scream, and shout!

But even so, you know that this will always be...

I am my father's son

Though your advice I shun

I won't hear anyone!

This world I'm gonna stun! 

I am my father's son

The time has passed us by so very fast it seems

You helped me to chase and conquer all my of dreams

You always made sure you gave me the very best 

Now's it's time for you to take it easy and rest 

All that's left to do now is just to trust in me...

I am my father's son

Thinkin' 'bout all we've done

You were second to none

I'm glad you were the one

I am my father's son

Next, it was time for Roger and Felix to perform Felix's song _Woman You're So Beautiful_ , at the end of which they broke out into an epic drum battle.

"Who won?" Freddie asked the crowd, after they had finished. He pointed at Felix, and the audience roared, but when he pointed at Roger, their cry was even louder. Felix hung his head in mock shame, defeated.

"Ohhh-ho," Little Freddie laughed. "Ok, I think that's our sign. It's time for us to get out of here and leave it to the professionals. Thank you, Vancouver! You've been a wonderful audience. We love you all and we'll see you again soon! Good night!" Little Freddie blew them a kiss, then he, Felix, Jimmy, and Robert waved good-bye and left the stage.

"So how about it? Are you ready for some more rock n' roll?" Freddie asked the crowd, who made it clear that they were indeed. "Ok, we're gonna give it to you right now. Come on, let's do it!"

The lights went down again, and a tape of a small part of _Innuendo_ began to play, which quickly turned into _Now I'm Here_. After Freddie's "now I'm here, now I'm there" intro bit, the stage lights came back up and Queen launched into the first half of their thirty-two song setlist which included all the fan favorites from _Seven Seas of Rhye, Keep Yourself Alive, and Hammer To Fall,_ to _Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Under Pressure_ , and _I Want To Break Free._ After _Who Wants To Live Forever_ , Freddie stopped to wipe the sweat from his face with a towel and take a sip of beer from the plastic cups that still adorned his piano.

"I'm no longer a spring chicken, I tell ya," Freddie said to the audience. "But I still get around. I still make out alright. Ok, who here wants to hear something new?" They all did. "It's so new we've barely even heard it ourselves," he joked. "Brian's just written a song a few days ago. It hasn't even been recorded yet, and you're gonna be the first ones to hear it. Would you like that?" Clearly they would. "Alright, we're gonna fool around a little bit and just see how it goes. This is called _The Time Travelers' Woes_." The band were perhaps a bit rusty, as they'd only played the song a couple of times now, but the crowd didn't seem to mind. They loved it! Queen had them eating out of the palm of their hands. Brian couldn't help but beam with pride as they played his new little song, and at the end he went into his guitar solo spot.

"Well, what do you think?" Freddie asked the audience after Brian had finished. "We're not bad for four old queens, are we?" He looked back and grinned at the others.

Then they went into the second half of the set which included their hits _Tie Your Mother Down_ , _Death On Two Legs,_ and _Dragon Attack_ , as well as _Another One Bites The Dust_ , _I Want It All_ , and _Bohemian Rhapsody._ During the encore, Freddie did his usual _Ay-Oh_ vocal exchange with the audience.

"Take that!" he told the crowd at the end, throwing his water on them. "That's for keeping up with me all these years." Later he came out draped in a half British, half Canadian flag for _We Will Rock You_ and _We Are The Champions_ , which was later thrown out into the audience at the conclusion of the songs. Then he went backstage and returned to the stage dressed in his robe and crown for the final bow.

"Thank you, Vancouver!" Freddie told the crowd as the _God Save The Queen_ tape played in the background. "God bless you. Sweet dreams, you beautiful people. Goodbye!"

*******

There was a party after the concert at Gossip, Vancouver's largest nightclub.

"You know, what's really sad?" Felix said to Little Freddie, as they leaned back against the bar nursing beers. "My dad who's sixty-nine years old, about to be seventy in a few days, gets more chicks than I do."

They looked across the room to where the members of Queen sat, surrounded by beautiful young women. One was stroking Roger's beard, another twirled Brian's curly locks around her finger, a third was caressing John's bald head, and the fourth sat in Freddie's lap, running her hand through his chest hair.

"Mmm. You know what's even sadder, mate?" Little Freddie said. "Is that my dad, who's seventy-two AND openly gay, gets more chicks than me."

A short while later, Roger walked over to them, a pretty girl on each arm.

"Well, I guess we'll be turning in for the night," he said to Felix with a grin.

Not to be outdone, Felix looked around the bar and grabbed the two women nearest to him. They gave a surprised, but pleased gasp and then began to giggle in delight.

"Guess, we will too," Felix replied, challengingly.

Roger only chuckled in reply. "See you in the morning, then. Bright and early."

"Yeah, I'll see you!" Felix called after him as he walked away.

*******

Freddie, Roger, Brian, and John returned to Freddie's suite at the Fairmont Gold Hotel. While the others went inside, Roger paused for a moment in the doorway.

"Here you are, ladies," he said, handing the two girls each a $100 bill. "Thanks for letting an old man keep his dignity in front of his son." They both leant down and kissed him on the cheek at the same time before parting ways.

"Blimey," Roger laughed quietly to himself as he watched them walk away. Unbeknownst to him, Felix was doing the exact same thing, only a short distance away outside Little Freddie's suite at the Wedgewood Hotel.

"Here you are, ladies," Felix echoed his father's words, handing out two $100. "Thanks for letting a son keep his dignity in front of his old man." The girls gave a disappointed whine coupled with a sexy pouty face that made Felix grow even harder, if that were possible. _Down, boy,_ he thought to himself. He knew no matter how much he wanted it, there was absolutely no way sex was happening tonight. He felt completely knackered as he never had before in his life, and his entire body ached like he'd been run over by a juggernaut lorry. It was always like this at the beginning, his muscles not having yet adjusted to the strain of performing and tour life. And now in their forties, they weren’t exactly young men themselves anymore.

"Damn!" he cursed his luck as he watched them walk away. When he came inside the suite, he found the others sprawled out together on the sofa, about in the same state that he was. He collapsed beside Little Freddie with a groan. "This never leaves the room," he told the others, pointing a finger for emphasis. "No one ever finds out that our seventy-year-old dads out-partied us."

"I wonder what they're doing over there," Little Freddie said…

Meanwhile, back in Freddie's suite:

"No one speaks a word of this," Roger said to the others, who all leaned back against the sofa beside him. "We can't let Felix and the others find out they out-partied their old men." Suddenly there was a camera flash.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Roger whipped around to Brian on his right.

"Oh, just taking a little picture to send to Sarina," Brian told him, while John laughed. He turned the phone screen around for Roger to see - a picture of his cheek with two prominent lipstick kisses.

"Don't you dare!" Roger shouted, scrubbing at the lipstick on his cheek. Then he sighed. "God, I could use a couple of Panadol." He tried to get up to go and find some, but he only got about half way up before falling back down again on the sofa.

"Don't worry about it, darling." Freddie reached over and grabbed a glass and a bottle of vodka from the end table and poured himself a drink. That's when Roger looked around and noticed there were glasses and Vodka bottles sitting on nearly every available surface - wherever Freddie might happen to plop himself down. "My dealer will be here any moment."

Brian started to protest, but before he could say anything, a shady looking young man with a large black duffel bag was escorted into the suite. He laid the duffel bag on the glass coffee table top in front of the sofa.

"Have you got the good stuff?" Freddie asked him.

"Yeah, I got it," he said, with a thick Canadian accent. He knelt down to unzip the bag. Roger, Brian, and John looked over to try and see what was inside. "Pepto-Bismol, BENGAY, Advil...Extra Strength," he added with a grin. "Preparation-H, Geritol, Fixodent…Anybody need some reading glasses or hearing aid batteries?" he asked, holding them up.

"Just two Advil for me, darling," Freddie told him, holding his hand out to receive the pills. "They're like Panadol, right?" He washed them down with the vodka.

"I'll take some of the - Pepto-Bismol did you say? That Japanese food from earlier didn't sit right with me," Roger said, a hand pressed to his stomach.

"The uh...Preparation-H for me," Brian said quietly with a cough. The others all turned to look at him. "Don't ask," he said. "As if the three of you aren't a large enough pain in the arse…"

"Fixodent," John said when it was his turn. "These dentures feel a bit loose."...

*******

The next morning a limo arrived to take them all to the airport. The driver picked up Freddie, Roger, Brian, & John first, and then made his way to the Wedgewood Hotel to pick up their sons. Roger held open the door for Little Freddie, Jimmy, Robert, and lastly Felix, who slid inside with a groan.

"Did you boys have a long night?" Roger teased with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Felix said. "And you?"

"Yes, it was a very long night. Very long," Roger said.

Then they both turned away from each other with a grin and gave their bandmates a wink.

"Tacoma, here we come!"

**The End**

***BONUS* Apparently Felix isn't the only "tits man" of the group lol :) These photos crack me up every time**

***ALSO* Here are some links you might find of interest**

Felix's song _Woman You're So Beautiful_ (Audio only): <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIZNt9ZfuOw>

Roger & Felix performing _Woman You're So Beautiful_ together: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SZGbaUu-lg>

Roger & his son Rufus having a drum battle: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtKm8eDufgM>

The Rhapsody Tour tour dates: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rhapsody_Tour>

Queen + Adam Lambert setlist for opening show at Rogers Arena in Vancouver, BC, Canada: <https://www.setlist.fm/setlist/queen-adam-lambert/2019/rogers-arena-vancouver-bc-canada-239e9077.html>

Foxy Shazam - Unstoppable: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFt3OqmGSbI>

Greta Van Fleet - Highway Tune: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJg4OJxp-co>

The Struts - Tatler Magazine: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFeJTJLvzGE>

Jesse Kinch - Preaching Like The Pope: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9FDxBeeRlo>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind comments, kudos, and support. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. Thank you! :)
> 
> Copyright © May 20, 2020 DonnieTheFu All Rights Reserved
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***


End file.
